


Yokohama Night

by sunflower1343



Series: New Year's Day [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Eavesdropping, M/M, Sleaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, angsty Kou gets fucked by Feilong in a bathroom stall.  A different version of the second chapter of Naked Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yokohama Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say. I was bored so I wrote a sequel and wove it into what we originally knew of NT2's happenings via Akihito's POV. Though, it's not entirely accurate lol. Written July 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~

02:00, a Yokohama bar, closing time for most places but not this one. Kou sat with Takato, waiting for Aki. He was supposed to have met them hours ago, but Kou would have waited twice as long because he didn't get to see Aki that much anymore. He'd been so thrilled to get the invitation to go sailing. It would be a special day for them, one like they hadn't had for a long time. But then Aki didn't show up. He called and cancelled, and Kou was left with nothing again. He was getting more and more used to it. 

He wondered if he should just give up. He wondered what was keeping Aki now. He wondered, and his thoughts drifted to the reason he suspected. The man he suspected. Asami. 

Kou shuddered at the memories he had of Asami and his friend. He always shuddered at them. And still he lived them over and over again, at night, in his bed, his hand between his legs. That was the only place it was safe to think of them. And while he'd never before thought of being dominated as a possibility, Asami had made it an obsession with him, almost as much of an obsession as Aki was.

But he hadn't been able to do it. He hadn't been able to take that step towards them. He knew Asami hadn't forgotten him. He still found gifts in his mailbox on occasion, usually pictures of Aki in various states of undress, sometimes having sex, sometimes not. He'd bet Aki didn't know about the photos, which looked liked they'd been snapped by a surveillance camera. But he wasn't about to bust Asami for it and tell Aki, because he'd have to give up the pictures then, and those were all he had anymore.

Things had become tense between the two of them since New Year's. Not on Aki's part, but on his. He was ashamed of what had happened, and he was ashamed that he still thought of that morning with desire. He hadn't been back to the apartment at night once. He'd put his key away so he wouldn't be tempted. He knew if he went, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. Now he suffered from further away. He didn't dare sit next to Akihito, because when their bodies brushed, his reacted blatantly. He'd had next to nothing before New Year's Day. Now he had even less.

And yet he loved Aki all the more, or so he told himself. He tried not to think of the fact that he was participating in the degradation of the man he loved. After all, Asami would take those photos anyway and use Aki just the same. He took a drink. He knew he was lying to himself. That what he was doing was wrong. There had to be a way out. This couldn't go on. 

What did love mean, when you lowered yourself to this in pursuit of it? He used to be able to take care of Aki. Now he was too dangerous to him. How could this be love? What had all his good feelings come to? That dream which was so precious to him was being reduced to some starkly sexual photographs and some dark fantasies at night. He was now unable to think of Aki without Asami. Just as Asami planned. Kou hated him. He hated him even as he was being drawn in.

He drank some more. He knew they were together right now. Asami and Aki. He knew if he called, he'd get an answering service. Or worse. But he had to call.

He looked around the bar to see if anyone was watching closely. He found one pair of eyes on him. The most disconcerting pair in the bar. Aki's friend. The model. The man had been watching him all evening. It was starting to disturb Kou. Just what kind of friend was this guy? Was he Aki's lover too? A vision of the two of them fucking appeared before him and he brushed it away angrily. The model was the most beautiful man Kou had ever seen. How could he compete with that? Not that he could compete with Asami. 

He looked at the man again. He was still the focus of those eyes. They wouldn't leave him alone. It was like they were seeing into his soul. The lips below them lifted in a slight smile.

He decided he needed to get away and walked to the back of the bar, through the hallway and into the bathroom, where he stepped into a stall for some privacy. Then he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Aki. The phone rang a few times. That voice he'd dreaded answered. He shivered.

"I was hoping to hear from you soon. You have no idea how _hard_ it's been to keep this up waiting for your call."

Asami's speech was punctuated by moans in the background. Aki's moans.

"Damn you Asami. If I were there –"

"If you were here your dick would be in your hand, just like last time. – That's it Akihito, suck it all the way down. – You have no idea what you're missing. Too bad you're being held captive and can't come and play. But why don't you put the speaker phone on and listen while we fuck, and you can pretend you're here. Aki would like that, wouldn't you Aki, if he played with us?"

Kou heard a moan in the background.

"Ah, he seems too overcome to enunciate, but he always wants what I want during times like these. Are you imagining him, spread across the bed, awaiting a cock? He looks so sweet and empty, so ready to be filled. Touch yourself. I already know your dirty little secret. You don't need to be ashamed with me. You know you've been touching yourself since New Year's, wanting a repeat. Which of the presents I sent is your favorite? I'd like to see you with the purple one, personally."

His hand was already rubbing up and down the outside of his pants. He couldn't help it. He switched on the speaker and set the phone down on the back of the toilet, and went to lean back against the stall door. But instead of cold steel he met warm silk. A hand came up over his mouth and another took the place of his at his crotch, rubbing lightly along his length. The hand on his mouth turned his face to the side and he looked up into the model's eyes. They were amused, intelligent, and hot with desire. The hand was replaced by warm lips and a tongue that tasted like bourbon. He moaned and arched back into that mouth, ceding all control, giving way to his fantasies of submission. 

"You've joined us. I'm so pleased. As a reward you may choose. Do you want me to take him from the front, or from behind?"

The mouth was nibbling along the side of his neck. A soft foreign voice said, "Tell him how you prefer it." And a hand unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, the mouth now working on his ear. "Tell him."

Kou groaned. "From behind. Take me from behind."

He heard Asami laugh. "A Freudian slip? Too bad for you I only want our cute little Akihito. Roll over Akihito. That's it. Lift your ass higher for me. Show me how open and waiting you are for me." Aki moaned.

The hand was now inside his pants, rubbing his cock in rough but even strokes. He leaned back into the man, letting him support his weight. He felt a hard silk-covered length push up against his ass. He felt some fear at that because he had never been taken, but mostly it was a thrill. His hips pushed backwards in a rhythm with the hand on his cock, moaning in time with it.

"That's it. Fuck your hand while I take him. I'm in up to the hilt now. Akihito loves me this way, don't you?" Whatever Aki's response was, it was muffled, but it sounded like pleasure to Kou, and he thrust all the harder for it.

He heard a snap, then felt a cool slick hand slide down the crack of his ass, and a lubed finger pushed gently but insistently at his hole. 

"Relax," the soft voice in his ear said, "I want you to enjoy this. You're so tight. Haven't you done this before?"

He shook his head. He heard a sigh in his ear. "You have no idea how much that excites me, Kou." And the finger slid all the way in. He gasped at the intrusion, but it only felt strange, not painful. "This will help you," the voice said. "It will make you feel more pleasure than usual." And a second coated finger was added, and it began massaging somewhere deep inside him.

There were drugs in the lube. There had to be, because Kou was unbearably hot now, his heart beating like a scared rabbit's. He needed relief now... "now... Now. Please now."

He heard two sets of laughter, one echoing in the stall, the other low in his ear, both wicked. He was bent over against the wall, the silk clad body pressed against his back, the man's cock at his entrance, a hand still on his own cock. "Relax..."

And without a pause the whole slick length of the cock was pushed steadily inside him, until he felt the other's hips resting against his ass. Nothing had prepared him for the hot and thick living thing inside him. His groan was loud and uncontrolled. His need, enhanced by drugs, made him wild for more, and he insistently thrust his hips backwards. The other answered with powerful thrusts of his own, and soon both men were taken by the drug, their pace furious.

Asami and Aki were forgotten as a haze grew around them. Kou couldn't remember where he was, just that he was held there by the strength of the man behind him. Low grunts filled his ears as they pushed toward the end. The other stroked him inside and out. Long black hair now fell about his face, swinging and brushing his skin with each movement, making him think of ropes and whips. The touch of it was enough to send him past the point of orgasm, and he fell into its mindless aching pleasure, squeezing the cock inside him. A groan behind him and a surge of warmth within told him that had been enough to push the other over the edge.

The two leaned together against the metal wall, breathing deeply. Arms clad in black silk were around his waist, and the body and hair covered him like a blanket. The short peace was broken by laughter from the phone.

"You wicked boy. You're cheating on us. You have someone with you. Who is it? Not your other friend surely-- Takato, is it? Or is it a stranger from the bar? Or ...could it be? ...Feilong? Oh that would be too perfect. Please tell me it's Feilong."

The other man signaled silence and pulled back to grab some towels to clean them. Kou replied, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know the guy. I just met him tonight. In fact he came in here by chance and we both got lucky."

Kou silently mouthed "Feilong?" And Feilong nodded, then proceeded to clean them off. He threw the towels out and pulled their clothes back into order, then put his arm around Kou's waist and pulled him against his chest. Feilong's mouth covered his, stealing his breath away, pushing him back against the wall. It seemed their passion was just getting started. 

Feilong licked his way down to Kou's ear. He spoke in a whisper. "I enjoyed you so, and I want more, much more. Come with me tomorrow, back to Hong Kong and stay awhile. I want to explore every inch of you, and there isn't time here. I'll show you every pleasure, ones you dreamt of and ones you haven't dared to." 

Kou pulled his head back and shook it. "I can't. I can't leave him." 

Feilong looked angry at this. He picked up the phone and disconnected it. "Him? Takaba? It always comes back to him interfering in my plans. I'm getting very tired of him."

Kou snapped back, "Well if he weren't under Asami's influence then he wouldn't be a problem, would he? Help me get him away from Asami, and I'll come with you for a time. But not forever."

Feilong's anger dissipated as he thought the suggestion over. He started laughing. "You want me to steal Takaba away, and you'll come too? Asami would be so mad. It would be perfect."

He stepped out of the stall and brushed his hair back. "I'll do it. But he still has to pay a price for his salvation. I'll decide what that is when the time comes."

Feilong turned to look in the mirror, checking his clothes out. "I'll find a way to grab him tomorrow and put him on the flight out with me. I'll get the flight information to you tonight. If you're not there Kou, I won't be merciful to him. Do you understand?"

Kou nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now, you never found out if he was coming back here tonight. You'll need to call back and ask him. If he makes it, we can just take him from here." 

Feilong stepped forward and gave him the phone back, then kissed him again. Their lips lingered, savoring the flavor. 

"Call him, and let me know." He was kissed again, this time more insistently, hips grinding, their cocks rubbing up against one another.

"Dammit. There's no time right now. Call him. Then join me at the bar." Then Feilong stepped away and headed back out into the lounge. 

Kou stepped into the hallway and stood there for a minute. Had he just traded one devil for another? He'd never had a sexual experience like that in his life though and now he wanted everything Feilong had to offer. If he could save Aki and have this...

He shook his head. What was he thinking? What about his undying love? Was he forgetting it for a man who took him in a bathroom stall? But somehow Aki seemed further away than ever. 

And he had never despised himself more than when he lifted the phone and called Aki again. 

"Uh, Akihito? It's me......Were you sleeping?"

 

~end~


End file.
